


Ain't No Sin

by Mandalorianmedjai



Series: Pre-serum Steve/Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, bucky fantasizing about smol steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/pseuds/Mandalorianmedjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sometimes feels guilty about having fantasies about his best friend...but not too bad that it makes him want to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't No Sin

It’s not that he hadn’t done this before. It’s just that it felt... _ wrong _ every time. And maybe that's part of the reason he did it so much, part of why he got off on it. It didn’t start out like this though. He used to think about girls when he got off, girls or nothing at all, just focused on the feel of his own hand. But then somewhere along the line things went wrong and his best friend Steve somehow would sneak into his thoughts, until Steve was what he thought about most of the time when he did this. He knew it was dirty and awful and wrong and yet he cared less and less about that each time, his conscience overruled by sheer need.

Besides, it’s not like he and Steve hadn’t fooled around before...they just had never gone quite as far as Bucky would like. “Oh, fuck, Steve…” he moaned into the emptiness of the room. As far as he was concerned, he had the apartment to himself for at least another half hour. Not that it was going to take him that long. Thinking about Steve’s tiny little body, Steve’s face, his lips that always turned up in that one-sided smile. God,  _ his mouth _ . Bucky had had his tongue in Steve’s mouth enough times to imagine pretty well what it would feel like around his cock. And as he lay spread out across the bed that’s precisely what he did.

His mind fixed on the softness of Steve’s pink lips that were somehow always wet and pliant. How sweet they would look contrasting with the throbbing red tip of Bucky’s cock. Bucky closed his fist tight around the tip, groaning as pleasure shivered through him and he slicked his fingers with precome. Now sliding easier over hot skin, his fist pumped harder and his hips thrust to meet his hand. He rubbed a thumb slowly down the length of his cock, thinking about how Steve’s tongue would feel following that exact same motion. Bucky looked down at his cock, wet and slipping through his fisted fingers and pictured Steve’s bright blue eyes peering up at him begging to know if he’s doing a good job. Bucky answered with a loud moan and he arched his back hard into his fist, a litany of Steve’s name on his lips. 

Pleasure gathered tension in every inch of his body, wound so tight his bones ached for release. And yet, Bucky’s hand on his cock slowed and then stopped. He let a heavy sigh fall from his lips as he contemplated what he was about to do. It felt like the edge of the abyss, like there was no going back from this sin. But sinning had never been a primary concern of Bucky’s anyway.  _ Fuck it all _ , he decided before spitting into his hand and bringing it behind him, lifting his ass just enough off the bed to get to his hole. He rubbed his wet fingers over the tight rim experimentally. An involuntary moan shuttered through his lungs. His ass was hot and tight and he had only done this once or twice before, teased himself like this. 

He rubbed his hole until he loosened up and he began to press a finger inside. He groaned long and low. It was painful but he knew it’d be worth it. He began to stroke his cock again to take the edge off the pain with pure, liquid pleasure easing through him, but now...it wasn’t Steve’s mouth that he wanted. 

Bucky had seen Steve’s cock enough times to know that, like the rest of him, it wasn’t that big. But that was perfectly fine by Bucky. The thought of having anything much bigger than a finger or two up his ass was downright nauseating anyway. He closed his eyes and pictured Steve there between his legs, stroking his own cock to full hardness, getting both of them wet so he could slide right inside Bucky. “Oh, fuck,” Bucky moaned, arching harder into his fist and pushing into himself deeper, his fantasy growing more intense, more demanding by the second. His cock leaked precome onto his fingers, wet and warm and he didn’t hesitate to gather it up in his fingers to spread it over his hole slowly and carefully, just like he knew Steve would with those gentle attentive fingers if he was prepping him. He worked one whole finger inside himself and keened Steve’s name. 

He spread his legs for Steve as much as he could, wanting to feel all of him. 

_ You’re so good for me, Bucky, _ he imagined Steve saying, falling from his lips soft and gentle and Bucky’s cock pulsed in his hand as he formed those words in his mind, recreating Steve’s voice perfectly. 

Bucky squeezed his cock and moaned, shameless and open-mouthed, his face, his body burning. Quickly, desperately, he wet another finger and shoved it inside as well, probably a little too fast, but he didn’t care. The stretch burned just right. And then it didn’t burn at all when all he felt was pleasure overtaking him. He thrust in and out of himself in time with Steve’s imagined thrusts, Bucky picturing Steve’s tiny body between his legs, pushing his knees apart to get deeper. Steve over him, sweating and moaning and flushed, feeling so good. And Bucky making him feel that way.

He rushed rapidly towards the edge, his mind focused only on the association of Steve with the throbbing in his ass and the pleasure pooling in his gut. He felt the final pull of tension ramp up in his limbs and he pumped his cock fast and hot and hard. 

“Steve…” he moaned. And then he was coming, thick and wet and all over his hand. “Steve!” It was a broken cry as pleasure shattered through him, wringing wave after wave of pleasure from his body and whiting out his mind, until all that remained was...

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“Bucky?!” Bucky heard from the other room and his eyes went wide. He hadn’t even fully ridden out his orgasm before he was scrambling to get under the sheets and he barely made it by the time he heard footsteps thud up to the bedroom door and suddenly Steve was in the room. “Buck, hey, are you alright?” Steve looked terrified and Bucky figured that he probably did too. He had to dial it back from one-hundred to one real fast. 

Bucky’s mind scrambled back together to remember what words were. “Yeah, buddy, I’m fine uh...you’re home early.” Steve rushed up to the bed to get a good look at his friend and Bucky’s thoughts were just a string of curses at that point.

“I thought I heard you call my name. You sounded hurt,” Steve said, concerned.

Bucky’s face drained and flushed red all at once if that was even possible. “Well you must be hearing things, Stevie,” he offered weakly, tugging the sheets up tighter. 

“What are you doing in bed? Are you sick?”

“No, no I’m fine...just uh...thought I’d take a quick nap...before you got home.”

“Well, you don’t look so good. Are you feverish?” Bucky’s heart stopped as Steve reached out a hand to touch his face.  _ God is punishing me _ , he thought.

“Don’t worry about me, you sap. You ain’t my Ma. Look, I’m fine I swear,” he rattled off  and prayed that it worked, not that he had any hope of God answering his prayers at this point. He had to stop himself from instinctively batting Steve’s hands away, since his hands weren’t exactly in any condition to do that right now. 

At last Steve started to back off. “Well, if you say so, pal,” he accepted Bucky’s excuses reluctantly, and maybe God was open to Bucky’s prayers after all. 

Steve started to recede and headed back for the door. “You want some coffee, tea, anything? I’ll put the kettle on.”

Bucky tried to make his sigh of relief at least a little subtle. “Yeah bud, thanks. I’ll be right out.”

Steve nodded with a small smile and at last disappeared behind the door of the bedroom. Bucky lay there, wide-eyed, heart pounding in his ears before he decided he’d better fucking get his ass up and get himself clean before that disaster Steve Rogers struck again. Turns out Steve could be a pain in his ass even without actually having been in his ass. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this line?  
> “The thought of having anything much bigger than a few fingers up his ass was downright nauseating anyway.”  
> Just kidding it's a lie. James Buchanan Barnes is a whore for thick cocks but he’s a virgin here so give him a break this round.


End file.
